


Is there something going on between you two?

by UKTVaddict



Series: The Olivia Benson love story. [15]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drugs, F/F, One Shot, Painkillers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKTVaddict/pseuds/UKTVaddict
Summary: Set during Season 14 Episode 22: Poisoned Motive





	Is there something going on between you two?

**Author's Note:**

> Amanda says something revealing in her sleep.

'Alright help me up,'

Fin looks back at her with a wrinkle on his forehead.

'Where do you think you're going?'

'Home,'

'I didn't hear the Doctor discharge you,'

Amanda stares back at him. 

'Fin, I'm fine,'

'I'm sure you are but the Doctor said he's keeping you in for one more day...so that's where you're gonna be,'

'Fin,'

He stares back at her arms folded. She exhales a breath lying back on the bed.

'Fine, but only because I'm tired,'

He nods his head slowly.

'I'll leave you to sleep,'

'Mmmm, don't I get a kiss before you leave,'

He turns back to the bed eyebrows raised.

'Liv come on,'

Fin opens the door closing it behind him.

'Is she Ok?'

'Yeah...yeah, she's fine, she's just resting,'

Olivia looks back at him.

'Are you Ok?'

'Yeah...um... can I ask you something?'

'Of course,'

'You would tell me right...if there was something going on between you two,'

'With me and Rollins?'

She stares back at him.

'Why would you ask me that?'

Fin raises his shoulder once.

'Just something she said,'

'What did she say?'

'It doesn't matter,'

Fin stares back at her.

'Fin if there was don't you think you'd know,'

'Maybe,'

'You knew about me and Alex...and she wasn't even your partner,'

He continues staring back at her. 

'I swear on my unborn child,'


End file.
